


【金剑】尾随(六)

by cmiscute



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmiscute/pseuds/cmiscute
Summary: ooc警告，变态痴汉预警，有轻微的口交描写，小伙伴们注意避雷哟
Kudos: 2





	【金剑】尾随(六)

自从吉尔伽美什每天都护送阿尔托利亚回家之后，那个变态就再也没有出现过了，日子又恢复到了往日的风平浪静。

两个星期风雨无阻的悉心陪伴，令阿尔托利亚又感动又有些忸怩不安。

这份慌乱在这天课间无意听到吉尔伽美什对来统计家庭住址的学委的答复时到达了顶峰。

住在吉尔伽美什家的第二天早晨，自己是打车去的女仆店，神经大条的她根本就没注意到吉尔伽美什的家与她的家完全是在两个不同的方向，中间隔了好几条街。

联想到这两个星期他都是同自己一起徒步回去，阿尔托利亚不禁感到十分懊悔，她怎么能够因为贪恋他的温暖而忽略了其他事情呢？

阿尔托利亚正想得入迷，一双大手直击她的脑阔，把她的呆毛揉得一团乱，欠扁的声音随之从上方传来。

“啊哈哈哈哈~小利亚，想什么这么认真呢，我叫了你好几声都没反应。”

“梅林！都说了多少次了，不要摸我头！！我长这么矮很大一部分原因得怪你！”

“啊呀啊呀，小利亚你这么说可就太伤我的心了！不把你的英语笔记借给我看看恐怕是好不了喽！”

“拿走拿走，就你戏多。”

“mua！爱你，我的缪斯女神。”

草草得打发走了梅林，一个回头，发现吉尔伽美什正神色凛然得盯着自己，不知在想什么。

还没来得及过去和他说放学后的事，他就先一步离开了教室。

上课铃也在此时响起，老师对于吉尔伽美什这样的学神土财主的无故翘课，向来是当作没看到。

直到放学了，阿尔托利亚都没再看到吉尔伽美什。

打给他的电话都没接，发的短信也石沉大海，直到天色渐晚，阿尔托利亚只能心情低落得收拾书包离开了学校。

风吹动得树叶沙沙作响，皎洁的月光照射在了阿尔托利亚惨白的面孔上。

习惯是件可怕的事，如果未曾体验过陪伴，阿尔托利亚是不会知道原来一个人回家是如此得孤独，也不会知道回家的路竟会如此得漫长。

仿佛回到了几个星期前，不安、压抑重新缠上了她，不怀好意的视线再次锁定了她。

那个人追上了她，黑暗中的那双手不顾她的挣扎反抗，束缚住了她纤细的腰，恶魔般的低语再次在她耳边响起。

“宝贝，好久不见，有没有想我？呵呵呵，我可是很想你呢。今天那个碍事的男人怎么没再护着我的小可爱回家呢？不会是厌倦你了吧…嗯……？宝贝，怎么不说话了，是见到我激动得说不出话了吗？哦……对了宝贝，下午那个摸你头的男人是谁，呵呵……你不会喜欢那个杂种吧，不可以哦，你只能是我的，我的……”

“你在说什么男人，我不知道你在说什么。”他看到了？难道他是自己的同学？阿尔托利亚强迫自己冷静下来，试图多从这个男人口中套出更多关于他身份的消息。

“你说我把他摸了你的右手废了，手指一根一根的用脚碾过，再用锤子把他的手骨砸碎…呵，是不是很棒？”

“你…你这个疯子！有什么事就冲我来啊！”

“呵哈哈哈哈！宝贝你怎么还是这么天真，明明没有阻止我的能力却还要用瘦小的身体来逞强…哈哈哈哈真是太可爱了，你怎么这么惹人怜爱呢？看在我那么喜欢你的份上，可以啊，取悦我，你知道我会说到做到的，对吧乖女孩儿。”

阿尔托利亚沉默得低下了头，吉尔伽美什取出随身携带的丝巾寄在了她的眼睛上，迫不及待得脱下外套垫在了地上，示意她跪坐在上去。

解开皮带，掏出半硬的阴茎抵在了她柔软的唇上，用沙哑低沉的声音蛊惑她舔它。

借着月光隐约能看到一根粉嫩的舌头在颤颤巍巍得舔着他的龟头，淫糜的舔舐声在寂静的夜里格外清晰。

“嘴再张大点，把它含进去。”  
“嘶——宝贝，牙齿收回去。”  
“乖女孩儿再含深一点，哦…对，真乖。”

来不及吞咽的唾液沿着唇周滑了下去。吉尔伽美什扶着她的后脑勺，一前一后得挺动着胯部，毫不留情得撞击她娇嫩的喉咙。

“宝贝你嘴里好暖，好舒服。”  
“小淫娃怎么这么会吸，啊？”  
“嗯……哈，宝贝你真棒。”

“咳咳咳…咳咳咳……”

“乖乖吞进去，不然我不介意再来一次。”

见她乖乖吞下，吉尔伽美什满意得将女孩颤抖的身体搂入怀中，一下又一下得抚摸着她的头发，炽热的唇覆在了她白嫩的脸上，舔舐她甜美的泪水。

“别试图激怒我，你只能是我一个人的，你的发你的唇你的身体你的私处，都是属于我的。别再让我看到有别的男人再碰你，呵呵…毕竟我可不是每次都这么仁慈啊。”

吉尔伽美什不加遮掩的声音，还有那熟悉而又温暖的木质香，无一不在预示着这残酷的真相。

趁着他不注意，阿尔托利亚一把扯掉了绑在眼睛上的丝巾。转身努力从黑暗中辨别这张脸。

“为什么…为什么偏偏是你……”

眼前的这个人撕碎了往日温柔的面具，他的疯狂与偏执令她感到陌生和害怕。

她怀疑过很多个男同学，唯独从一开始就把他排除在外，可到头来伤害她最深的人却是她最喜欢的人。

“你说啊！为什么要这样子对我？为什么要这样子对我啊！”

不知哪儿来得力气一把推开了吉尔伽美什就往家的方向冲，直到回到家里，大门关上的响声才使她被愤怒冲昏的头脑逐渐冷静下来重新运行。

**Author's Note:**

> 好久不见啊各位hhhh，鸽王回来填坑啦╰(*´︶`*)╯，这个系列真的鸽得太久了，久到自己都不好意思了，仔细翻了翻之前写的，这章之前有写三百多字，现在被我删了重写了，因为掐指一算不能再写这晚的事了，不然闪闪这一晚就要射三次了，容易肾虚hhh (我在说什么虎狼之词)，所以赶紧启动调整时间大法，换一天写就能身体健康啦


End file.
